Wake Me Up
ft. |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Red Cyan (instrumental) |gc=Yellow |lc=Bright Orange (JD2014) Mango Yellow (Remake) |mashup= |alt=||pictos= 124 |perf= Julien Durand|dlc = October 1, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Wake Me Up" by Avicii ''ft. Aloe Blacc'' is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles a cowboy. He has a beard, a necklace and two bracelets, a black hat, a red and black checked shirt, a yellow and turquoise jacket, dark purple jeans and black shoes. In the instrumental of the song, all his body and clothes are dark, only the jacket, the necklace and the glove still visible. Background The background is a country landscape of a lake and mountains. It resembles how the time passes by. During the electro-sequence, the floor changes to crystal, the sky shows stars and the mountains change to pink line patrons. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the song, both of which are the same: '''Both: Look down and bring your hands to your pelvis. WakeMeUp_gm.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Wake Me Up ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps)' * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) Captions Wake Me Up ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Electro Country * Cowboy Style Trivia *This is the first Avicii song in the series; it is followed by ''Addicted To You and Taste The Feeling. *An updated version of the routine featuring slightly improved graphics was released on April 22, 2014. * The lyrics say, "So wake me up! When it's all over." when it should, in fact, be "So wake me up when it's all over." * The song was used in all the launch trailers of Just Dance Now. * Aloe Blacc is not credited as the singer on Just Dance Now or Just Dance 2015. ** Coincidentally, Addicted To You (which is another song by Avicii featuring another singer) doesn't credit Audra Mae. However, Audra Mae is never credited as a featured singer in anything, but Aloe Blacc is. * Wake Me Up comes with two avatars: one that resembles the dancer and another that resembles Teensie from Rayman Legends. * Us Under The Sunshine (P2) reuses the dancer's shirt. * The song has been shortened by 50 seconds for the game. Gallery wakemeupdlc.jpg|Wake Me Up WakeMeUpopener.png|Wake Me Up on the Just Dance 2014 song selection menu WakeMeUpmenu.png wakemeupdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.40 PM.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 226.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200246.png|Golden avatar 300246.png|Diamond avatar 0366.png|Dark Avatar Blob.jpg|The additional avatar the song comes with. It resembles Teensie from Rayman Legends. wakemeup2014.jpg|Gameplay wake-me-up.jpg Sin-título-4 02.gif WakeMeUp_pictos.png|Pictograms banner (1).png|Banner boxartwmu.jpg Videos Avicii,_Aloe_Blacc_-_Wake_Me_Up_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2014 - Wake Me Up - 5* Stars (DLC) Just_Dance_Now_-_Wake_Me_Up_-_5_Stars Wake_Me_Up_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Wake Me Up - Avicii - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLCs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:2010s Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Country Songs Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Dance vol Song